1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to circuit board manufacturing technology, and more particularly to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, PCBs include a plurality of components welded thereon. The more the components have been welded, the larger the PCB is needed, and the higher the manufacturing cost.
As shown in FIG. 1, the first resistor R1 and the second resistor R2 respectively include a first bonding pad S01 and a second bonding pad S02. One pin of the first resistor R1 connects to the first bonding pad S01, and one pin of the second resistor R2 connects to the second bonding pad S02. Afterward, the first bonding pad S01 and the second bonding pad S02 are electrically connected. Also referring to FIG. 2, the PCB includes a plurality of output line O1, O2, . . . and On, wherein the n is an integer larger than or equal to 2. Usually, the input line I0 is connected to another pin of the first resistor R1 when one component has to be connected to one output line O1. Afterward, the electrical component is mounted on the first bonding pad S01. However, only one bonding pad of the PCB is connected with the input line I0, and it can be understood that other bonding pads are idle, which not only waste the space of the PCB, but also increase the manufacturing cost.